In a field of gas turbine engines or the like, it is a common practice to use a labyrinth seal construction at sections where a minimum-leakage seal is particularly necessitated. Some of the labyrinth seal constructions for them conventionally used, however, still have drawbacks because of their inherent constructions, as will be described at an item of prior art which is carried hereinafter.